1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holiday light storage devices and, in particular, to a holiday light strand organizer that includes slidable storage frames in the configuration of a drawer unit that receives stands or cords of holiday lights or like articles.
2. Description of the Background
Holiday lights of the type referenced herein include a number of small lamps each mounted in a lamp socket and placed at roughly equal intervals along an electrical connection comprising two or more insulated conductors. The connection both provides power to the lamps and supports the strand of lights when it is mounted on a tree, or a structure, or so forth. Such strands of holiday lights are sold in a holder or packaging system of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,824 to Brown.
These packaging holders are well suited for shipping and storage of new holiday light strands, but are not adequate for the storage and organizing of strands that have already been unpacked for use. It is extremely difficult to restore the holiday light strand to the condition it was in when separated from the packaging holder. The holiday light strand packaging in general is designed for the distribution of the product for least cost. It is therefore desirable to provide a product for the efficient storage of holiday light strands after their first use, in an economical and facile manner.
Furthermore, there is a growing interest in older holiday light strands, which are valuable and fragile antiques in some cases. Their bulbs, bases, and electrical connection require greater protection and care than modern light strands.
Specialized means for the storage of holiday lights are present in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,945 to Doyle discloses a base upon which a pair of trays hold the light base portions of a holiday light strand. This apparatus appears to perform the function of the present invention, but with several drawbacks. It is unsuitable for older light sets or light sets of other than a standard, modern design. It is unsuitable for extension cords or like articles, and appears to have no provision for the holding of a plug or socket in a special position. It relies on a precise spacing of the bulbs in a holiday light set, and it may if used cause undue stress on the attachments between the conductors and the light bases on a light strand.
By way of further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,339 to Dobson discloses a storage receptacle into which a plurality of cordage members are provided for strands of holiday lights. The resultant unit is large and heavy, which makes it inconvenient for holiday storage. Moreover, the cordage members that perform the function of frames have no provision for the holding of a plug or socket in a special position. Cords wrapped around the member can crease because the member has a narrow cross section.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a holiday light strand organizer that is in the configuration of a slim-line drawer unit for convenience, said drawer units being closable to protect holiday light strands or like articles from light, dirt, moisture, and so forth, and said drawer units being modular and stackable for convenient storage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holiday light strand organizer that facilitates the winding and storage of holiday light strands, extension cords, and like articles, after such are first used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means of storing holiday light strands, extension cords, and like articles on a frame with a wide cross section, so that conducting strands are not excessively flexed or creased when wound for storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder for the plug or socket portion of a holiday light strand or like article is a separate position from the strand, so that the ends of the strand do not become tangled and may be easily located for the testing of the strand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holiday light strand organizer that is in the configuration of a drawer unit for convenience, which drawer units are modular and may be stacked and labeled, and which drawer units may be pulled out for convenient carrying.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holiday light strand organizer that is in the configuration of a drawer unit so that when closed the holiday light strands or like articles are protected from light, dirt, moisture, and so forth.
These and other objects are accomplished by the provision of a holiday light storage organizer in the configuration of a drawer unit comprising a carrier portion having a frame structure about which the article is wound, and a storage case portion in which the carrier portion is inserted for storage. The carrier has special provision in the form of a clip to accept the plug or socket portion of the holiday light strand so that it does not become tangled, and can be found for testing of the light strand. When the holiday light strand or like article is to be used, the carrier portion is removed leaving the storage case portion in place. The carrier portion is taken to where the stored articles are to be used.